The Sum of Her Parts
by magicdoeshappen
Summary: Gillian-centric.  One shot insights from the men in Foster's life.  C/G to come. Rating for safety more than anything.
1. Honesty

Eli Loker respected Gillian Foster because she is honest.

"So I was reviewing that file last night and I think you need to come at look at something Dr Foster!" He was like a puppy but on speed, jogging down the hallway delighted at the prospect that he had cracked the case that had the team stumped for weeks.

They watched and re-watched the clip about 13 times. With each viewing Loker's glee was more evident. His narration more animated and his explanations increasingly complex. Gillian cast an appraising glance at him, she was impressed.

Loker opened the door for her as she walked out of the tech room. "Cal will be furious that you worked it out before him". Her eyes were glittering. "You think I'm smarter than Lightman?" Loker asked incredulously at Gillian's retreating form. She spun around, now walking backwards and flashed him a mischievous grin, "absolutely not, Loker".


	2. Integrity

Alec Foster married Gillian Foster because she is moral.

It had been a long week at the Lightman Group and Gillian was exhausted as she pulled into the garage, parking neatly alongside Alec's car. She pulled the keys from the ignition and sat back in her seat, rubbing her temple. It was always hard when there were children involved in their cases.

She walked into the lounge to be greeted by her husband stretched out on the couch. The red-rimmed eyes and traces of white powder at the creases of his nostrils gave him away. His Amex card lay discarded on the coffee table next to a nearly-empty baggie and a crushed twenty dollar bill.

Sprawled in a cocaine-induced stupor he simply stared at Gillian. No excuses. No remorse. No shame. Just the emptiness of a broken man who had yet again been beaten by his own demons. Gently, without saying a word she helped him to bed where they lay staring at the ceiling shoulder to shoulder: man and wife in deafening silence.

In the morning, groggy from broken sleep and twisted dreams they moved about in louder silence as Gillian packed the car. Silence seemed to be the only constant in their relationship these days. Signing the rehabilitation centre's admittance papers she looked at him; he was nervous and wracked with guilt. "It's the right thing to do Alec" she said softly "this is the right thing to do".


	3. Beauty

Dave Burns adored Gillian Foster because she is beautiful.

He remembered the first time he had seen her. He can't remember what she wore but the image of her face is forever branded in his mind. He remembers every word she said to him. Her professionalism and sincerity. She had brushed her hair behind her ears absentmindedly and smiled at him.

He remembered the first time they went out to dinner. He had been nervous but her easy and engaging conversation calmed him. She was alert and intelligent. Her crystal blue eyes alight with youthful enthusiasm while they debated travel destinations, recent psychology articles and reality TV shows.

He remembered the first time he had undressed her. It was painstakingly slow: savouring every moment with her, every inch of her. He kissed her soft, sweet lips and brushed the rogue strands of hair from her forehead. He gently pulled her dress over her head and slipped her bra straps down her arms. They lay together afterwards for the longest time, breathing in each other's scent. There was quiet conversation punctuated by light kisses, tracing the contours of unfamiliar skin: basking in the glow of new love.

He remembered the first time she felt comfortable enough to sit in his apartment in track pants when she had the flu. He had leant over and kissed her, stroked her hair despite vehement warnings of contagion. "Not now, Dave. I feel terrible". You didn't look terrible darling. You are beautiful.


	4. His

Cal Lightman loved Gillian Foster because she is brilliant.

He wasn't three feet from her. Hazel eyes probing blue. Questioning her; challenging her. Was that it, Foster? That's all you've got? I already knew all that. His condescension was the perfect bait.

She closed the gap slightly. Two mere feet from each other. Lips pursed, blue eyes flashing dangerously: challenge accepted Dr Lightman. Facts and figures tumbled off her tongue faster than his brain could process them. Scenarios, analogies, examples and evidence racing forth. She looked up at him through dark eyelashes, the perfect punctuation to an impressive riposte. Did you get all that Cal? Do you need anything repeated?

His rebuke was unexpected and swift. Hungrily he pulled her to him, his mouth crashing on hers, firm and passionate. His hand caressed the base of her head and the other gripped her lower back, holding her against him. Her hands moved to the nape of his neck: fingers knotted in his hair as she responded. Her lust was tangible, matching his passion: desire became their master.

They stood in the centre of his office flushed and panting. His hands rested on her hips and she ran a thumb over his lips removing any telltale trace of lipstick, any trace of her. "Not here Cal" she said firmly, "you know the rules". His eyes pleaded with hers and she leant in, black pupils pushing out blue irises. "Later" she whispered. Her breath ghosted over his neck, her scent intoxicated him.

Cal watched Gillian confidently stride from his office. Yes, he loved her because she was brilliant. And honest. And moral. And beautiful. But mostly, Cal Lightman loved her because she was his.


End file.
